


The Dollar Man

by itfeelssogoodmrstark (Kheeta)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shop, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Swears, Peter Parker is 17, Peter has a daddy kink, Swearing, Tony Stark is 48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheeta/pseuds/itfeelssogoodmrstark
Summary: It was just Peter's luck that he forgot his wallet at home. He was missing one dollar and if he couldn't buy the eggs, May will kill him. An unbelievably handsome man came to his rescue and Peter's day turned around right there.





	The Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Человек-доллар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432696) by [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party)



Peter was so fucked.

May sent him to buy some milk, sugar and eggs and he managed to forget his wallet at home. Of course he did. After checking his whole backpack he found some money, but he was still missing 1 dollar. If he hadn't put a pack of Reese's pieces inside the basket he would be able to pay for his groceries, but no, he had to get it, it was a limited edition and him and Ned were looking for it for almost a year.

Peter was at a self-checkout machine and there were no cashiers in sight that could take the Reese's pieces back. Peter groaned. This was just his day. The machine was blinking with a red light to attract attention of employees, but the shop was so crowded and busy, that no one seemed to have time for him.

The machine reminded Peter to choose the payment method for the third time already. Peter battled the urge to roll his eyes. He just wanted to leave the things there and run away. He felt so embarrassed, especially when he looked over his shoulder and there were people waiting impatiently.

“Fuck,” he murmured as he flipped his pockets inside out.

“Take this.” Someone put a dollar right in front of his face.

“I-”

“Just take it boy, one dollar won't kill me.” Peter knew that voice but couldn't remember where he heard it.

“Thanks.” He accepted the money. It was a strange feeling, he felt grateful but very ashamed at the same time. The air around was getting warm. He put the money inside the machine. He was sure his face was all red now, burning his cheeks. He looked at his savior to thank him once again, but words remained stuck inside his throat. His jaw dropped a little.

It was an older man who saved his ass. He could be in his mid-forties, he was few inches taller than Peter and his hair and goatee was interwoven with gray hair, he was wearing sunglasses and a suit that was probably at least 5 times more expensive than Peter's monthly rent in Cambridge. Peter gulped.

“Don't mention it,” the man said.

“I mean it, my aunt would kill me if I didn't bring back the eggs. Don't forget the eggs, Peter.”

“Eggs are important,” the man smirked at him.

Peter opened his mouth. He laughed awkwardly. Was the man flirting with him? A wave of courage took him by surprise and there was no going back when he said: “Well how-how about I treat you to a coffee? I mean it doesn't have to be coffee if you don't drink that, but if you do and want to go, just – yeah, I would like to repay my debt of gratitude somehow and there is this cool coffee shop I know of. And I should probably stop talking now.”

The man's eyes never left his and Peter felt nervous.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Was he?

Peter crossed his arms only to gesture again at the man to show him that everybody with correct vision would probably at least try. He had no idea what he was doing right now. Adrenalin rushed through his veins making his head spin.

“I guess – I mean yeah. Yeah, I am. I am.”

Peter was not sure if he was trying to convince himself or the total daddy he was now talking to.

The man was quiet for some time, eyeing Peter cautiously.

Peter was missing something but he didn't know what. It was probably just the very obvious age difference, that made the man uncomfortable. He thought.

“Alright.”

Peter blinked several times. The man smiled at him.

“I'll pick you up here at seven tomorrow morning?” Peter asked when he collected his thoughts. There was no way in hell this was happening.

“I'll be here.”

“Great! Well, Thanks again for the – ehm eggs. I'll be going now, but I'll see you tomorrow!”

The man nodded as he started to mark his own groceries.

Peter stormed out of the shop, right into his car, where he sat and tried to calm himself down. He was holding the steering wheel tightly. He had this feeling like he should know who the man was, but he just couldn't figure it out.

He saw how the man walked out of the shop few minutes later. It was at that moment that Peter noticed that he was not carrying any bags. There was another man walking next to him holding the groceries. Peter watched them sit inside the most expensive car Peter had ever seen.

“I am so screwed,” Peter said as he imagined his own, old car he was now sitting in. That man was obviously used to having luxury around himself. Peter was panicking. His own car was suppose to be in a scrapyard not on a road. Peter tried to fix it, he made a few modifications here and there from parts he found around the city, but the car still looked like a piece of crap. He was trying to get more money, working part time while studying, but that was not enough for a new car and he didn't want to bother May, as she had her own problems.

Peter blamed the unbelievable handsomeness of the man that made his brain short circuit.

Peter came to visit May after being away for 3 whole months and while doing that him and Ned were suppose to hangout tonight. He called him to tell him the news.

“He was such a daddy, you should have seen him!” Peter said over the phone. Peter explained to him the whole situation from today.

“Yeah? What's his name?” Ned always sounded interested in Peter's non existent sex life and crushes. He was a supportive friend who Peter didn't deserve but right now Peter wanted to punch him, because Ned brought him back to reality.

“Shit. Shit I am so stupid!” Peter face palmed himself. He had no name, no phone number and he started to hate himself. How can you forget to ask such things?

Ned was laughing at him over the phone.

“Well you have to know something? You are like the biggest stalker I know. You don't need much to find that guy on Facebook or somewhere.”

“It doesn't matter because I am suppose to pick him up tomorrow morning and go for a coffee! I'll ask for his name then.”

“You are what?”

“Yeah. I can't believe it myself.” Peter was googling What to ask a man on a first date while simultaneously talking with Ned.

“If he'll have a coffee with you after seeing that car of yours, he's a keeper.”

Peter giggled, but deep down he felt horrified.

“Anyway when are you coming over?” Peter asked. He needed to change the subject.

“Be there in ten.”

****

The next morning Peter was walking around his car trying to tidy it up as much as he could. When he decided that there was not much he was able to do, he gave up and drove off.

Peter hoped that the man will not show up. He was close to having a panic attack. He was spamming Ned constantly with messages that didn't make sense half the time. He was sure that he was sweating under his armpits as he checked himself in the the front camera for the millionth time that morning.

He had a good hair day and that was a plus.

Peter was doing a breathing exercise when he saw the man stepping out of some other car. He was not the one driving.

“Oh my God he is here,” he wrote to Ned.

“Pic or didn't happen!”

Peter tried to not be too obvious when he took a picture and sent it to Ned. He put his phone inside his pocket ignoring the vibration that came soon after that.

“Hey!” Peter waved at the man who smiled at him. He was again wearing a suit and he didn't have sunglasses. The man had brown eyes framed with wrinkles and Peter found himself even more attracted to him. His heart was definitely beating faster than usual.

“Hey, Pete,” the man said, as he came closer.

Peter was surprised: “How – how do you know my name?”

“You said it yesterday.”

“Oh,” Peter browsed in his memory. He felt exposed.

“I am Tony.” They shook hands. Tony had a nice firm grip and his hand was warm. Peter lingered to the touch longer than necessary.

“Nice to meet you, Tony. I am Peter but you already know that. So I'll just shut up.”

Peter coughed. Tony looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

Peter turned around, trying to desperately figure out what to talk about. The 200 first date questions were left forgotten somewhere inside his browser history.

“Well. This, this is my car I know its not much but it still works,” he opened the door for Tony. Tony didn't look disgusted and Peter counted that as a win. He was scared that Tony will not even sit down and that he will just walk off.

Tony was checking out the dashboard when Peter sat next to him.

“You modified it yourself?” Tony asked.

Peter was proud for some reason. Nobody had ever noticed that the dashboard was not the original. He made it himself. It took him months of crying and looking around old car shops and wracks. It was not much, but it always felt nice to make something with your own hands. It was a bonus if the thing actually worked.

“Yeah I did.”

“Nice work. I like what you did with it.”

Peter almost blew up from all the pride he felt.

“Thanks.”

Peter turned the key inside the ignition. He breathed out happily when the car started on the first try. Today is probably his lucky day.

“So when do you have to be at work?” Peter asked. He wanted to know how long he had to impress Tony.

“Whenever I feel like.”

“Can't relate,” Peter said immediately. He felt stupid right after that. He was used to talk like this with Ned all the time and it was hard to stop. “So, what do you do?”

Tony explained that he was an owner a company that was making electronics. It looked like he didn't really want to talk about it. Peter was fine with that as long as he got the man's name. He will find him on the Internet pretty easy with just having that.

“Oh cool, do I know it?”

“Probably. But lets talk about you. How was the cake?”

“The cake?”

“You bought eggs, sugar and milk. I would be disappointed if there wasn't a cake involved at some point.”

Peter laughed. He was also a little impressed by Tony's ability to put the information together. He swallowed a Sherlock reference comment.

“Aunt May was making these chocolate brownies but I didn't have any yet. I've been busy with school,” he lied. Him and Ned spent half the night playing with LEGOs and eating the Reece's Pieces. That was not a cool thing to say out loud.

“You are a student?” Tony asked.

Peter didn't answer for some time. He was thinking if being a student was a no no for a man like Tony. Maybe he didn't have a chance at all and he was just making a fool of himself.

“Yeah. MIT. I am visiting my aunt for the week.”

Peter was feeling like a less of a disappointment every time he remembered, that he got into MIT. He could still see the look on Flash's face.

“I graduated from MIT,” Tony confessed. Peter shot a quick look at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sweet memories. Does professor Brown still teach probability?”

“Yeah she does!”

“God I hated that woman.”

Peter burst out laughing.

“Same.” He wanted to slap himself. Tony made this grimace when Peter took his eyes from the road for a second. They were talking about studying the whole ride. It was not long.

“Well. This is it.”

Peter stepped out of the car super fast to get to Tony's side. He opened the door for him again.

“Thank you, _darling_ ,” Tony said, looking pleased. Peter had a hard time not to think too much about that nickname.

The coffee shop was a smaller one. But Peter really liked the cappuccino they made there.

Peter ordered coffee for both of them and a strawberry dessert for himself. Tony didn't want any.

“I need to keep this figure,” Tony said with a smile on his face. He gestured at his body.

“You look good. There is no reason in denying yourself the good stuff.”

Tony laughed. He ended up ordering a carrot cake.

Peter sat opposite to Tony.

“How old are you?” Peter asked. He was missing a mouth filter. It was probably the thing that got him his date with Tony in the first place but it could be the thing that will ruin everything.

Tony's eyes narrowed and Peter blurted out: “It doesn't change anything I still like you. I am just curious.”

“Like me, hm?” Tony put a piece of cake in his mouth. Peter felt redness crawl his face. An excitement washed all over him, when Tony told him he was 48 years old.

“You always seduce old men like me?”

Peter almost choked on his coffee.

“What? I – No. This is the first.”

“I like being special,” Tony winked at him.

“You are special. Am I?”

Tony smiled at him mysteriously. Peter didn't know what to think about it. He tried to fish out some questions he googled yesterday from memory. Every single one he could think of was cringy or it didn't fit the situation right at this moment.

He made sure Tony was not married or dating and then he spent five minutes talking about how he can't believe that he is not. Tony found it amusing.

They talked about movies a little, but then Peter remembered how Tony seemed interested in his car dashboard and so they talked about that.

Peter confessed that he saw the crazy car Tony was driving yesterday. Tony was talking about all of his cars and how he just can't stop buying and modifying them. Peter told him, that he would love to get a new car, but couldn't afford one, but if he can in the future, he will definitely modify it just a little. He even told Tony about his dumpster diving habit and how he built his own computer for free thanks to that. Tony looked interested and disgusted at the same time. Peter told him, how he even tried to make his phone project holograms but it didn't work. Tony gave him few advises on that subject and Peter was amazed at how much the man knew about science.

Tony pulled out a Stark phone. They were crazy expensive. Tony must be really wealthy. Tony showed Peter the holograms and how they worked. He borrowed the phone to Peter for a second. They fingers met and Peter was the happiest person under the sun.

They were talking for an hour. Their coffee cups were already empty and it was more than obvious that they should be leaving.

Peter paid for the breakfast just like he had promised he would. Tony thanked him. They looked at each other outside the coffee shop.

“I-I had a really good time,” Peter whispered.

Tony licked his lips before saying: “Me too. How about I treat you for a dinner sometime?”

Peter was sure he had stars in his eyes right now. He could not believe his ears. Was this impossibly good looking man asking him out?

“You mean, like a second date?”

“Unless I am reading this whole situation wrong.”

“I would love a second date. Wow. Should – Should I give you my phone number?”

Peter watched as Tony pulled out his Stark phone again.

Peter dictated his phone number and Tony ringed his phone once to make sure he didn't misplaced any digit. Peter was glad his ring tone was not some incredibly gay song. Ned sometimes played with his phone and Peter ended up numerous times in awkward situations because of it.

“Thanks.” Peter said. “Call me?”

Tony winked at him. They said their goodbyes and parted their ways.

Peter had finally time to check the message Ned sent to him. It said: “Dude, its Tony fucking Stark.”

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Tony's back walking away from him, he raised his hand and the same car that dropped him off was pulling over. A man jumped out of it to open door for Tony. Peter blinked, he was processing the news. He had a multi billionaire in his crappy car today, he paid for his coffee, get his phone number and now he was promised a second date.

He was so fucked.

He loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short one shot!  
> If you want to beta this fic please let me know! English is not my mother tongue :)  
> My tumblr: [itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://itfeelssogoodmrstark.tumblr.com)


End file.
